


Bedfellows

by Settiai



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Holly Poly, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War makes for strange bedfellows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/gifts).



It didn't happen very often.

Hogan wasn't nearly a stickler for the chain of command as a lot of other officers that he knew, but he was well aware that it was there for a reason. It didn't hurt to blur the lines a little from time to time, considering the circumstances, but he couldn't afford to let things get too muddied.

Still, it did happen. Occasionally. On the bad days.

Lately, it was always a bad day.

Newkirk raised his eyebrows, a hint of cheek in his voice as he watched Hogan do up his trousers. "Feeling a bit less tense, colonel?"

Hogan snorted. "I could ask the same of you," he said, his eyes pointedly drifting down to Newkirk's crotch. He hadn't done up his own trousers yet, the evidence of their hurried relations still hanging out for the world to see.

Newkirk grinned at him and opened his mouth to reply.

Which was when the door swung open. "Colonel Hogan!"

Both of them spun toward the door, Newkirk's hands flying down toward his trousers. Schultz froze in the doorway, his eyes going wide as he took in the scene in front of him.

"I see nothing!" he said, spluttering as he spun around. "Nothing!"

The door slammed shut behind him.

Hogan turned his gaze back toward Newkirk, but the corporal had already tucked himself back in. There was a hint of color high on his cheeks.

"Colonel," he said, not quite meeting Hogan's gaze. He gave him a half-hearted salute that, all things considered, Hogan could have done without before turning and all but fleeing from the room.

Hogan closed his eyes as the door shut again.

*

Klink's hand lingered on Hogan's back for a second or two too long as he helped him pull his shirt back on. He didn't say anything, though, so Hogan didn't call him on it.

Besides, it wasn't as if he wasn't guilty of the same thing. It had only been a few minutes earlier when it had been his own touch lingering just a little longer than it should have.

"I heard the most exciting news earlier today," Klink said suddenly.

Hogan glanced at him, frowning a bit when he noticed that Klink was pointedly not looking at him. "Is that so?" he asked casually.

Klink's eyes flickered toward him for just a second. If Hogan hadn't been watching him so closely, he would have missed it entirely.

"The news is they have brought in two extra squadrons of soldiers to guard an arms shipment that is going through the area," Klink said, his voice just a bit too casual. "They are worried about the underground. I believe they hope to catch them by surprise."

A flicker of worry went down Hogan's spine as his mind immediately stared going over their plans for the next night's mission. Two extra squadrons would make things much more difficult. If they'd been caught unawares...

... no, it was best not to think about just how bad that would have been. All that was going to do would be keep him up at night, and he needed his sleep.

"Well, I hope that doesn't happen," Hogan said mildly.

Klink nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "It would be most unfortunate." Then Klink frowned. "What have you done to your shirt, Hogan?"

Hogan glanced down, grimacing when he realized that he'd apparently been distracted enough to miss the bottom button. His shirt was hanging lopsidedly on him.

Shaking his head, he went to unbutton it. Before he could, though, Klink took a step forward and reached out to rest his hand on his chest. "Let me."

Hogan held his gaze for a moment before nodding.

His shirt was halfway unbuttoned when the door flew open, hitting the wall behind it with a loud crash. "Kommandant!" Schultz bellowed. "I must tell you something immediately! It is—"

He cut off abruptly.

Klink had yanked his hands away from Hogan the moment the door opened, but the damage was already done.

Schultz stood there for a moment, his gaze moving quickly between Klink and Hogan. "I see nothing," he said suddenly. "Nothing! I was not here. I was not in the barracks. I was nowhere."

He turned and disappeared out of the office, leaving the door wide open behind him.

"This is not my week," Hogan muttered under his breath.

Klink shot him a quick look, a hint of curiosity on his face, but he didn't ask any questions. Hogan couldn't help but feel a rush of gratitude toward him for that much.

*

Hogan raised both eyebrows at the scene that awaited him when he stepped into his small room in the barracks. He quickly shut the door behind him, making certain it closed with a soft click, before clearing his throat.

Kinchloe and Newkirk broke apart, their lips swollen. Both of them still had their trousers on and done up, but considering the state of things Hogan suspected that it might have been a different story if he'd been even five minutes later.

"Having fun?" Hogan asked, the corners of his mouth twitching upward into a grin.

Kinch at least had the good grace to look a little sheepish. Newkirk just shrugged unapologetically. "Hope you don't mind, colonel," he said. "I figured after what happened last week, this was pretty much the only place Schultz wouldn't just barge into."

Hogan snorted. "Well, here and Klink's office, at least."

Newkirk and Kinch exchanged a look. "That sounds like it has a story behind it," Newkirk said slowly, clearly prompting him to tell it.

Hogan didn't take the bait. Not then, at least.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he said, giving them another look over. "Want me to disappear long enough for the two of you to finish?"

Kinch gave him a knowing look. "You don't have to go anywhere," he said pointedly.

Hogan would be lying if he said it wasn't tempting. He could almost feel the phantom touch of Kinch's hands, the slight pressure of Newkirk's mouth pressing against his skin. It wouldn't be the first time, and it wouldn't be the last.

But that damn chain of command was still hanging over him.

He shook his head. "Maybe next time," he said reluctantly.

The two of them exchanged another look, an entire conversation going on without either of them saying a word.

"At least stay and watch?" Newkirk asked. Hogan knew he wasn't imagining the hint of eagerness in his voice.

Hogan tilted his head, taking a moment to really look at them. They were still standing a little too close to each other, Kinch's hand resting on Newkirk's hip. Their trousers looked almost painfully tight, even more so than when he'd first walked in, at least in Newkirk's case. Kinch didn't look remotely averse to the idea, not that Hogan really thought he would be considering the way things had gone the last time he'd been given that invitation.

_"I heard the most exciting news earlier today."_

It really was almost always a bad day, lately.

Kinch and Newkirk were both still watching him carefully, waiting for answer.

Hogan nodded.


End file.
